


Nice Handcuffs, Officer.

by sarriathmg



Series: DickJay Week 2021 [17]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Dom Dick Grayson, Fan Comics, Fanart, Handcuffs, M/M, NSFW Art, Object Insertion, Police Officer Dick Grayson, Sexual Roleplay, Sub Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: Officer Grayson teaches Jason a lesson.Dickjay Week Day 9: Officer Dick
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: DickJay Week 2021 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151744
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103
Collections: DickJay Week 2021





	Nice Handcuffs, Officer.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [“警官，手铐不错。”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498862) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg)



> For day 9, I am doing Officer Grayson.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and/or comments are very appreciated!
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://sarriathmg.tumblr.com/)  
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/sarriathmg/) \- I post NSFW and triggering art on here, only follow if you're over 18!


End file.
